unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Norriseegee
Chuck Norriseegee is what happened to Chuck Norris on January 1st, 2018 when Hyper Weegee stared at him. Chuck Norriseegee is roughly six times as powerful as Chuck Norris (not that that's saying much, as both are infinitely powerful), and has more powers. Powers *Roundhouse Kick - Can now be applied at 2 times the speed. *Roundhouse Punch - Like a Falcon Punch, but more powerful. *Chuck Norriseegee Stare - When he stares at someone, they turn into a Chuck Norriseegee clone. This is more powerful than the original Weegee Stare, and can be applied from any direction, meaning that looking away won't help. *Teleportation - Exactly what it says on the tin. *Shoop da Whoop - More powerful than the Marx version. *Shapeshifting - He can shapeshift into other forms. As of 2021, 4 forms have been spotted... there is, however, a rumor of an "Invisible Chuck Norriseegee". In other forms Asplode Form All of the default powers, plus: * Galaxy Destruction * Summoning clone Chuck Norriseegees * Pentagram Laser Blast * Atomic Bomb Ejection * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis * Hydrokinesis * Psychokinesis * Regenerative Body * Zalgo Corruption * Mindr@pe * Cementygas Explosion (Asplode Chuck Norriseegee explodes into Cementygas, but his head will remain intact) * Omniverse Implosion * Mass Hypnosis Chaos Form All of the default powers, plus: *Blasts of Chaos Energy *Reality warping Ultimate Form All of the powers of the Default, Asplode, and Chaos forms, plus: *Imitation Giygas Attack (more powerful than the original true form of Giygas' attack, but also contains more poisonous chemicals) *Can make its victim's head explode *Soul stealing Final Form *EXPUNGED Forms *Default Form: A near-omnipotent being that is impossible to defeat in battle. Surprisingly, this is the weakest form of Chuck Norriseegee. *Asplode Form: Has almost all the abilities of Asplode Tinky Winky, plus its original abilities. *Chaos Form: A giant mutant... thing that has the power to create Chaos Energy and use it to warp reality. It has only been seen once, in the future, by a time-traveling Billy Mays. This form is indestructible as well as immortal, and can only be defeated by NaN, Thanos, or the final form of Billy Mays. *Ultimate Form: Combines the powers of the Asplode and Chaos forms with even more powers. *Final Form: This form has only been seen once, in a deleted future timeline. It is the true form of Kittehlandia itself; when it transforms into its final form, it becomes Kittehlandia and transforms into a giant robot. Sometime in the future, Chuck Norriseegee turned into its final form and time-traveled into the past, transforming into its planet shape. After that, it lay dormant for millennia. As continents appeared on it and Mr. T covered it with an ocean, it became Kittehlandia as we know it. Although it is technically smaller than the Chaos Form, it is considered the most powerful form because it can instantly destroy everyhing on Kittehlandia, simply because it is Kittehlandia. Category:Juggernaut Category:Beyond undefeatable